Jack's Diary
by Princess kittee
Summary: The life of jack.
1. Default Chapter

Dear little diary on my bedside,  
I moved in today. My grandpapa's old farm isn't half bad. It could use some work, but at least it has a little shack I can live in.  
I remember spending summers here when I was little. Playing with the cows and sheep. I remember Kai and me were best friends.  
I went on a tour of the town today. Everything is different, no one remembers me. I saw Popurri. She has changed completely, if it wasn't for the pink hair I wouldn't have regonized her. There is a new girl here, Maria. She seems nice, but then again everyone seems nice.  
I think I am going to really like it here, it is so quiet and peaceful. I think in a couple of days it is the sowing festival. Run by Popurri's mom.   
  
~ Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my bedside,  
I have cleared almost all of the field. My back aches and I am exhausted it feels great. I have gotten settled in, and everyone has been extremely helpful. Elli stopped by with some freshly baked cookies yesterday. She is a real nice girl. I was talking to Kai and he said I looked a whole lot different from the last time he saw me. No wonder no one regonized me!  
I am thinking of buying a chicken. I know it is a lot of responsbility and it will be more work, but I think I can do it. The owner of green ranch is giving me a great deal.   
~ Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my bedside,  
GREAT NEWS! Yesterday was the sowing festival. Popurri was the harvest queen and she chose ME to fly in the air balloon with her. I was so shocked. Everyone was standing around in the town square. Florist Lillia had given me a ballon, and popurri was looking around for a partner. I almost passed out on the spot when she said my name.   
At first I was terrified. I have never been in something like that before. I think she knew that and said "its alright I am here" I think I turned a million shades of red. What did she think I was? A child? The view was amazing, all the balloons surrounding us, and the land beneath us.   
I think she got the wrong impression though. Maybe this seen was a little too romantic for her. Oh gosh, I hope she doesn't remember the time I gave her those moon-drop flowers! I only did it because I had trampled on her pink cat mint flower. I guess she never found out about that.  
That would explain why she was batting her eyelashes. I really need to talk to her about this. I mean she is a great girl and all, but hardly my type.   
  
On a lighter note, I bought a chicken and named it Opaque. He is a real great little Chicken, and he is in great health. This morning Stu came to ask if he could collect the eggs sometime. Poor little kid, he wants to live on a farm so bad.   
  
~Jack  
  
Dear Little dairy on my bedside,  
I forgot to feed my chicken and it is sick. I was so busy yesterday. Ann asked me to meet her at the beach, I went fishing with Elli. I had to get berries from the woods, and I had to chop down lumber. While doing all this I completely forgot about my dear little opaque. I have her in my room right now all snuggled warm in a little blanket with a little bit of grain in the dog food bowl.  
I hope he gets better soon, the poor guy. I should be way more responsible.  
~Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my bedside,  
Opaque won't leave my room! Everytime I go to pick him up to bring him back to the coup he starts screeching really loud. I can't keep a chicken in the house! I have no clue what to do. I am too emabarassed to ask anyone because then they'll know I am not fit to take care of the farm. I guess he will just have to stay in my room!  
The flower festival is coming up soon. I voted for Rick to be the king. I haven't asked anyone to the Festival. All I know is I hope I am not king. The last thing I need is to be hitched with Popurri.  
  



	2. Jacks Dairy 2

Dear little diary on my bedside,  
Opaque is still in my room. You should hear the conversation I had with Ann yesterday. I think I remember most of it.  
  
Me: So, have you ever had any problems with your chickens disobeying?  
Ann: They're chickens, what orders could you give them?  
Me: Yah, I guess your right. They can be pretty noisey though.  
Ann: Only when they are frightened.  
Me: Oh.. well what would you do if you had a chicken that wouldn't move.  
Ann: You mean like a deformed hen? while papa usually shoots it, and we bury it in the cememtery.  
Me: Oh..  
  
So looks like I either need to buy a rifle, or a chicken pillow. This is just great! Why can't I ask anyone for help? They are not going to judge me on one little thing.   
Russer is getting mad, I stole his food dish for opaque. Poor old guy.   
  
~ Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my beside,  
I am growing some turnips. They are real swell. Russer keeps trying to jump the fence to try and get into the yard. I can't blame him, yesterday the turnips looked so good I almost picked them. This morning this guy was sleeping in Russers dog house, he kept moaning about being hunrey. So I gave him a rice roll. He then ran off with a hawk following him. Weird.  
I think the pastor is mad at me. I haven't been going to church lately. He doesn't understand that a farmer is always busy and can rarely make time for anything. Sheesh, did he expect me to pass up a chance to pick berries with Karen? I don't think so!   
Kai is being a total Jerk. When I went to pick up Karen on Sunday to go berry picking, he grabbed me by the shirt and was all like; "You don't lay a finger on her, yah hear. Cause if you do I will kick your ass!" It was a rather funny site, because Kai is a scrawny little thing, and here I am a 6'3" farmer getting told off by a little shrimp. I let him have his fun.   
Opaque is still in my room. I think I am growing rather fond of the little guy.  
~ Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my bedside,  
Kai almost beat me up today. Karen asked me to come swimming with her at the beach, so I was all like "sure" I came to pick her up at her house, and I was standing there in my bathing suit trunks. When Kai comes out.   
Kai: "Where yah going with no clothes on?"  
Me: "To the beach with Karen."  
Kai: "My karen?"  
Me: "No, Karen."  
Kai: "You saying karen isn't my girl?!?"  
Me: "Yes, I am saying she isn't your girl. She is NO ONE's girl"  
Kai: "Shut yer trap"   
  
He comes over and starts trying to punch me in the face, except I am too tall for him. Then Karen came out and started getting mad at kai. He just sort of slunk off into the corner. Apologizing and stuff. Heh so we went on our way to the beach. I had a total blast. A whole bunch of people were there. Popurri was there and she was like hanging off my shoulders and laughing at everything I said. Then when we were swimming. She faked drowning until she realized I was too busy talking to Karen to do anything. When Karen was changing into clothes I picked her some flowers, and when she came out I gave them to her. Popurri was right there and just about died.  
She started screaming; "I planted those! Those are MY flowers! You can't just pick them like that!" Then Karen got all mad "Flowers don't belong to anyone!" And then she threw them on the ground. So much for trying to impress her.  
  
The goddess festival is tomorrow and I haven't asked anyone yet. If worse comes to worse I am sure Popurri will go with me.  
  
~ Jack  
  



	3. Jacks Diary 3

Dear little diary on my bedside,  
Two days ago was the flower festival. I still hadn't asked anyone, so I decided I would make Popurri's day and ask her when I got there. Well, as I walked across the square to meet up with her, she was standing with Gray! I couldn't believe it. Everyone had a date except for me. It was all so typical. I just sat around drinking punch when I noticed Ann sitting by herself.   
So I walked over and sat down. "Where is your date?" I asked. She looked all smug and replied; "No one asked me, there all going for bimbos lke her" and she pointed to popurri who had Rick, Gray and Kai and flirting with her.   
"Well they are missing out on a gal" I know I know.. its stupid, but I didn't know what do say. "hey, since I got no one, and you got no one how about we dance?" she looked so despret. I mean if Gray could get a date then she should have had no trouble.   
Ann and I are good friends and all, but well she is just my good old friend. Like one of the guys. But I though "what the hay" and went off to have fun. Afterwards she asked me if I wanted to come to the beach with her. I got a little suspicious, so I said I was too tired and we both went our separate ways.  
Opaque is still in my room. I think I am getting used to this. When you have a chicken in your room you never forget to feed 'em, and you don't have to go the coup to collect the eggs.  
  
I planted some more turnips, and some grass. The farm is looking great. Yesterday I got a sun burn but I kept working. Work work work. Story of a farmers life.  
  
~ Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my bedside,  
Today I was chopping wood out in the woods, when I heard someone screaming. I ran over to the lake, and karen was hanging by a root. I quickly pulled her up. She was shaking and crying. I have never seen Karen like this, she is usually so cool and calm. In control. I brought her home, Kai was the first to see us. He ran over and knocked me to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" he screamed. Karen was like; "he saved me you moron.. get my mom.." He ran into the house. Poor karen she has to deal with that loser all day.  
He was so much more fun as a kid, now he is just a jealous brat. Karen thanked me, and asked me to come in. I met her dad. He is really anti-social. "Karen I don't want you getting serious with boy, just cause he saved your life doesn't mean you can go sleeping with him as a reward." I must have turned red because Kai was laughing. What a suck up!  
I am trying to save up enough to get a kitchen, don't ask me why. I almost have enough in lumber. But money, is a little tight right now.  
Opaque, is still in my room, he has moved under the bed now. Silly chicken.   
  
~Jack  
  
Dear little diary on my bedside,  
Ann gave me a horse! Can you believe it? I went to her house and was just coming to get some chicken feed, and she came over rising this tiny pony. "Hows about you raise him up real fine for me Jack?" she asked. A free horse, I couldn't believe it. He is a great horse, really strong. I named him lucky, and I bought a brush from Rick. I can't wait until he is big enough to ride in the horse races.   
I met that guy who was sleeping in my dog house a while ago. His name is Cliff and he ran away from home. Something about being hurt, and not trusting people. His hawks name is cane. It scares the hell out of Russer, but I am glad I have someone to talk to besides this stupid diary. No offense.   
My grass is coming in real fine, soon I am going to have to buy a sickle and chop it all down.  
  
It is almost summer. BEACH PARTIES HERE I COME!  
  
~ Jack  
  



End file.
